Una redacción de tres páginas
by 3R
Summary: Contiene referencias al capítulo 4x13, ¿Realmente la redacción de Sam Winchester merecía sobresaliente?


No tengo ni idea de como se maneja ésto, pero en fin (ya hice mis pinitos por otros lares, pero bueno) es la primera cosilla que se me ocurrió sobre mis niños y quería compartirla

**REDACCIÓN DE TRES PÁGINAS**  
Es un One Shot  
**only bros & the family business**  
**Calificación: PC**  
**Resumen: spoiler 4x13, ¿realmente merecía un sobresaliente?**  
**Descargo de responsabilidades: ni los chicos ni la idea siquiera es mía y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello, lo que pasa que no me puedo resistir a un puzle incompleto así que...**

**UNA REDACCIÓN DE TRES PÁGINAS**

22 de noviembre de 1997

El joven profesor Wyatt colocó las redacciones de sus alumnos sobre la mesa del comedor, "las próximas serán de medio folio" pensó cuando ya había leído dieciocho de los veintiún trabajos de los alumnos de la clase de noveno.

Cansado de las faltas de ortografía, de la monotonía de los relatos, suspiró aliviado al coger la última redacción que tendría que leer esa noche.

-MIS VACACIONES DE VERANO- Por Sam Winchester

_Este verano, por primera vez, papá también me ha llevado a mí de caza. No lo había hecho hasta entonces, normalmente cuando va de caza me deja al cargo de mi hermano mayor si hay colegio, y si no, me quedo con tío Bobby o con el Pastor Jim porque Dean se va con él._

_Pero este año ambos estaban ocupados, y yo insistí. Total a mi hermano se lo lleva desde los doce, y yo ya había cumplido catorce. Pensaba dejarnos a los dos en un camping, pero al final cambio de idea. Supongo que el que Dean besara a la hija del dueño del camping y que éste lo persiguiera con una escopeta de cazar pavos delante de sus narices tuvo algo que ver._

_Mi padre tiene un Impala negro del 67. Y mi hermano opina que es el mejor coche del mundo. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que papá lo deje llevarlo un rato. Así que había que ver cómo se le iluminó la cara cuando partimos hacia Sandpoint (en Montana) y mi padre puso en sus manos las llaves del coche._

_Se que condujo toda la noche, cuando desperté por la mañana, seguía teniendo la misma satisfacción pintada en la cara que cuando lo cogió. Mi padre dijo que debíamos parar a desayunar, y creo que esa mañana no le habría importado saltarse el desayuno. A veces pienso que Dean quiere más al coche que a nosotros, pero es sólo un momento, aunque es un pesado sé que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por papá o por mi._

_Así llegamos a Sandpoint, papá iba a cazar un hombre lobo y faltaban cinco días para la luna llena así que para hacer tiempo mientras investigaba me estuvo enseñando a disparar con la recortada de Dean. Se quedó muy sorprendido de que lo hiciera tan bien, no paraba de decirle a mi hermano lo bien que lo hacía y lo rápido que aprendía._

_No se cómo Dean no le contó que él ya me había enseñado, cuando se trata de papá no parece él. Creo que papá no lo valora como es, creo que no sabe ver su lado bueno. Es difícil lo se, pues a pesar de lo loco que está es muy reservado y le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos incluso conmigo. Sin embargo para Dean, papá es lo más. Confía en él ciegamente, nunca se pregunta, nunca duda, nunca discute una orden, lo que dice papá es lo que hace él._

_Durante esos días papá se hizo pasar por policía y nosotros repasábamos todos los datos que iba reuniendo, así fue como dimos con dos sospechosos: uno el dueño del motel dónde nos alojábamos, el otro un chico algo mayor que mi hermano que se alojaba en el mismo motel._

_La primera noche de luna llena papá salió y nos ordenó quedarnos en la habitación. Yo sabía que Dean estaba furioso porque pensaba que nos quedábamos por mi culpa pero no se quejó o por lo menos no dijo nada sobre quedarse a cuidar de mi, sólo protestó porque decía que tendría que ver dibujos animados para no traumatizarme de por vida. Se quedó toda la noche despierto, de guardia._

_Esa noche el hombre lobo volvió a matar, le sacó el corazón a un dependiente de la gasolinera a cinco kilómetros de allí. No había sido el dueño del motel, papá lo había estado vigilando toda la noche._

_La noche siguiente sí fuimos los tres por el muchacho del que sospechábamos. Creo que papá pensaba que si volvía a dejar a Dean en el motel, conmigo, se iría por su cuenta a cazar al licántropo. Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo, a veces mi hermano se arriesga más de la cuenta._

_Encontramos el rastro de nuestra presa en la entrada del bosque de pinos que se extendía al norte del motel. Dean y yo nos quedamos en el coche y papá siguió el rastro solo. Cuando oímos disparos, mi hermano salió del coche, me dio su pistola y cogió un cuchillo de plata y gritándome que no me separase de él corrió hacia los disparos._

_Nunca antes había visto un hombre lobo, impresionan un poco. Aunque a mi me pareció más una especie de gato enorme con rasgos humanos. El ser nos vio y debí parecerle el menos peligroso de los tres pues se lanzó por mí._

_No se como pero antes de llegar a mí, Dean se interpuso en su camino y se llevó un tremendo zarpazo, pero no se apartó. A veces pienso que está un poco loco, pues dejó que el monstruo volviera a atacarle para clavarle el cuchillo y alejarlo de mí._

_Afortunadamente papá reaccionó a tiempo y mató a aquel pobre chico de dos disparos. Después lo quemamos para dejar que su espíritu descansara en paz._

_Cuando volvimos al motel y papá curó a Dean, le volvió a echar la bronca por haber salido del coche. Creo que esas broncas sólo sirven para gastar saliva. El único motivo para que Dean desobedezca una orden de papá es que crea que alguno de nosotros dos tengamos problemas. Entonces no le importa nada, se lanza de cabeza a cuidar de nosotros sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_Traté de explicárselo a papá, creí que no lo sabía o que no entendía esa forma de ser de Dean. Pero resulta que sí, y que precisamente por eso tiene que regañarle, porque si sigue actuando así puede terminar muy mal._

_De todas formas creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, porque Dean no actúa así, "es" así… Y como papá también es así me temo que todavía nos quedan muchas broncas que aguantar._

El joven maestro sonrió dejando la última redacción sobre el montón, de las que había corregido, "chaval ¡que imaginación!" pensó mientras ponía un sobresaliente en el trabajo que acababa de leer.

Hala, ya está


End file.
